


Saturate Me

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Play, Intrusive Thoughts, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, all sex within the fic is consensual but..., bdsm club, disturbing sex dreams, read the tags heed the tags, talking things out together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve’s been having some disturbing dreams that have him feeling concerned for a couple different reasons. He and Bucky work together to try to find a safe outlet for the feelings the dreams have brought to the surface.





	Saturate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title tweaked from lyrics from the Tool song “Undertow.” Read the tags, heed the tags. And the notes. Deals with some darker themes than most of my other fic. Sex acts undertaken outside of Steve’s dreams are done with full consent and as safely as they can.
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo prompt "Location: BDSM Club" even if they don't spend very much time actually there.
> 
> I don't know a whole lot about the BDSM scene, but I did a little research and hopefully I'm not putting anything out there that's blatantly wrong.

Steve wakes up gasping. He lifts his hand to his throat reflexively, finding nothing there. If he looks in the mirror, he knows he won’t see anything but unblemished skin, but he also knows how it _felt_ just before he woke. A strong hand on his neck holding him down, a strong body between his legs, forcing them apart, the feeling of fear and arousal and shame that he could think he could _enjoy_ that. His hand trails down from his throat to his underwear. He finds them exactly as he expected. He slides carefully out from under Bucky’s arm, hoping not to wake him as he gets up to clean himself up and find new underwear. No need to bring him into this. As he climbs out of bed, he turns to look at Bucky’s peacefully sleeping form. Please, don’t bring him into this. He doesn’t need to know.

Steve washes quietly in darkness, changes in silence, stuffs his underwear down in the middle of the laundry basket, and climbs back into bed. He gently lifts Bucky’s arm, slides back under, and tries to put the dream out of his mind.

\-------------------

It’s not a nightly occurrence, but the dreams happen far too frequently. It’s not _exactly_ the same dream each time, but they’re all similar enough to leave Steve discomfited as he wakes with an embarrassment that’s _not_ just due to the still-warm comestain in his underwear. He thinks he might understand where his sleeping subconscious is finding these thoughts and images, but that knowledge does nothing to ease the shame.

Steve asks Bucky if he’d be willing to change things around a little, maybe he could try being big spoon while they sleep for a while. Bucky agrees easily. Sure, trying new things is good.

\---------------------

“Mmm, good dream?” Bucky asks, sleepily grinding back against Steve’s not yet softening erection.

Steve doesn’t know how to answer. Yes? No? Both? Clearly, some part of him enjoyed it, but his waking mind is as conflicted as ever. He rolls over without a word, throwing the sheet off and climbing out of bed. He stalks off to the bathroom. Bucky sits up and watches him go.

When Steve returns, Bucky is sitting up with his pillow behind his back and his small bedside lamp on its lowest brightness. His hands are folded in his lap, fingers linked loosely.

“I said something wrong,” Bucky says as Steve climbs back into bed. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure what it was, but I apologize.”

“You didn’t know, it’s not your fault,” Steve says, fluffing his pillow and lying back down. “Come back to bed.”

They’re both already in bed, but Bucky understands what Steve is saying. Something’s bothering him and he doesn’t want to talk about it. Bucky doesn’t exactly agree with Steve’s apparent need to bottle things up (didn’t know _what_?), adding his feelings one by one until they spill out, but he also knows there’s not a whole lot he can do about it at three in the morning if Steve’s not willing to talk; he’s too tired for this. If he remembers in the morning, he’ll try to bring it up again, gently. He turns his lamp off and settles back down to sleep.

\--------------------

A week later, Steve reaches his overflowing point. He can’t keep this up. His dream thoughts are beginning to invade his waking moments. He and Bucky will be doing some mundane activity, it doesn’t even matter what. Steve will turn away and out of the corner of his eye, Bucky’s smile melts and transforms into the blank, emotionless mask of the Winter Soldier and Steve will have to fight down a brief moment of fight-or-flight panic. _That never happened. That never_ would _have happened_. The Winter Soldier never presented that particular risk to him. And yet…

\-----

It’s early evening, they’ve just finished dinner and it’s Steve’s turn to wash their dishes. Bucky sits at the table finishing a cup of coffee and watching Steve intently as if committing the soft, domestic image to mind. For the past three days Steve’s been visibly on edge. He won’t admit it, but he’s been unusually skittish. Bucky’s been trying to walk louder, be less stealthy, announce his presence through sight and sound, not startle Steve. The catalyst had been earlier in the week when he had popped up behind him with a surprise embrace and a kiss on the back of the neck and received a reflexive elbow to the sternum (and then a profuse apology) in response.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky says, trying to keep his voice light.

“Yeah?” Steve answers, not turning from the sink.

“When you’re done washing up, do you wanna come sit with me and talk about some stuff?” Bucky asks.

“What kind of stuff?” Steve replies, a touch of suspicion clouding his voice.

“Whatever’s bothering you,” Bucky says, hoping he won’t have to resort to threats to get Steve to talk about his feelings. “And don’t tell me nothing’s wrong. I know you, Steve. I also know that was a defensive elbow, not a playful one. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Steve says, hunching his shoulders a little.

“Well tough, because it’s either me or a therapist. I _will_ drag you along with me to therapy if I have to,” Bucky says, his tone making it clear he wasn’t going to put up with argument tonight.

“I _can’t_ talk about it with a therapist,” Steve says, unbending a little. “But I don’t want to put this on you, either.”

“Well, then when you’re done in here, at least come sit with me on the couch and tell me why you can’t talk to a therapist. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

\------------------

Bucky’s sitting on the couch, almost starfished across most of two cushions, his arms up over the back of the couch and one foot up on the coffee table. When he sees Steve enter the room, he drops one arm down to pat the cushion next to him.

“Come over here, sit down, and tell me as much as you can about what’s bothering you,” Bucky says. Steve nods once and crosses to the couch. He takes his seat next to Bucky, leaving a slight gap between them.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else,” Steve begins, his face serious.

“Promise,” Bucky agrees. He telegraphs his intention to put his arm around Steve’s shoulder. Steve tenses briefly but relaxes and leans in a little, accepting the gesture. Bucky’s arm is warm and familiar.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Can I ask you not to listen in on us for the next half hour, hour please?” Steve asks, addressing the compound’s resident AI. 

“It’s not standard protocol, but I believe I can make an exception,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies. “I will check in with you in thirty minutes. In the meantime, I will not be recording or listening directly, but if either of you need assistance, I will hear you if you ask for me.”

“Thank you,” Steve replies, relaxing a hair more.

“Alright, what’s been bothering you?” Bucky asks as soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. beeps to let them know she’s vacated their quarters for the time being. He squeezes Steve’s shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

“I’ve been having some… intrusive thoughts recently,” Steve admits with a huff of breath.

“Ah, yeah, I’m pretty familiar with those,” Bucky says. “What kind? Because if you’re getting urges to hurt yourself or hurt others, I think you probably _should_ talk to a professional. Shouldn’t be any shame in getting help, even for Captain America.”

“It’s kind of more complicated than that.”

“Well, then can you tell me any more about these complicated thoughts? Maybe I can help.”

“At first they only happened when I was asleep, disturbing dreams,” Steve admits. “But they’ve been more persistent these past few days, happening while I’m awake but distracted. I want to make them stop, but I don’t feel like I could talk to a therapist about them. I know there’s a confidentiality agreement, but things still sometimes get out. You know Tony’s cleaning up something or other every six months or so.”

“Yeah, but that’s _Tony_ , and I don’t think he’s seeing a therapist. Those are getting out the old fashioned way of people selling stories to the tabloid, and all of _our_ sordid history is in books and museum exhibits already. What do we have left to hide?” Bucky says with a slightly forced laugh.

“Also, people expect salacious scandals from Tony’s past,” Steve continues, folding his arms across his chest in a protective gesture. “Those come out, ruffle a few feathers for a week, and then die back down. If it gets out that Captain America has been having rape fantasies, it’s going to be a shitstorm.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Bucky says, taken a little aback. He tilts his head a little and looks at Steve.

“Yeah. ‘ _Oh_ ’ is right. You see now why I didn’t want to talk about it?” Steve says, not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Well, these things are more common than you might think, and they don’t necessarily mean you get off on hurting people,” Bucky explains, hoping to reassure Steve.

“I _don’t_ want to hurt anyone,” Steve says, eyes still downcast. “In the dreams, I’m the one being… hurt.”

“Well, uh, do you want to talk about it? I mean, I’m not a therapist, but I’ll do what I can to help, even if it’s just talking,” Bucky says, squeezing Steve’s shoulder again. It’s not exactly a topic he’s thrilled to talk about, but it’s clearly been eating away at Steve.

Steve nods again, adding a quiet “Ok.” Then, a little louder, “I’m sorry, I really am, and I think I know why my subconscious chose what it did, but it’s always you in my dreams. I mean, not _you_ -you, but the Winter Soldier. But he’s also you. Because I know _you_ wouldn’t hurt me, but _he_ would. It’s complicated and part of me is appalled, but part of me apparently _really_ likes these thoughts. I’ve never really had much in the way of sex dreams before, and now _this_.” He leans into Bucky, who hesitates a fraction of a second, then wraps his arm more tightly around him.

“I’m going to say that these thoughts are probably less literal and more related to something that’s been stressing you out lately, and your brain put things together like the classic ‘late for class, haven’t done the homework, and not wearing pants’ dream but in a way more disturbing fashion,” Bucky explains, hoping what he’s saying actually makes sense, or at least makes Steve feel a little better.

“There _have_ been a lot of stressful things happening lately,” Steve admits, burrowing under Bucky’s arm. “Sokovia, the fallout from Sokovia, everyone asking me what the Avengers are doing to prevent things like Sokovia from happening again, and on top of that, Tony’s gone and retired again.”

“So everything’s falling on Captain America as the most visible face of the Avengers.”

“Yeah.”

“That could at least account for the victim part of your dreams. You feel overwhelmed, helpless, and maybe part of you wants to give up control, let someone else take over.”

“But why am I _literally_ getting off on it, then?” Steve asks more emphatically.

Bucky shrugs. “Maybe you have a secret submission kink you weren’t aware of?”

Steve is silent for a moment, thinking. “And how am I supposed to figure that out?”

“BDSM club, maybe?” Bucky suggests. “I think I know a good one for us.”

Steve sits back up abruptly and looks at Bucky, one eyebrow quirked.

“Long story,” Bucky says, giving it an absentminded wave of his hand. “Later. Right now, we’re focusing on working on your intrusive thoughts, ok? So, how about it?”

“I don’t know,” Steve says, shaking his head.

“Why not? I think they could help,” Bucky coaxes. “If you _do_ have a kink you didn’t know about, they could help you figure it out.”

“I just… I don’t know. I don’t want anyone else to know about my dreams. I didn’t want to tell you, because I didn’t want you to think I actually thought you’d hurt me, or that I wanted you to hurt me,” Steve says, glancing away.

“I know you don’t,” Bucky says soothingly. “Intrusive thoughts can be rough, but how we react to them is more important than the original thoughts. And you don’t even have to tell them what’s bothering you, we could just be a curious couple who’s looking to spice up our sex life. I could do most of the talking, if that’s what you want. And don’t worry, they’re very discreet and they won’t judge. Lots of people have kinks, even if they don’t talk much about them.”

“Ok,” Steve agrees, leaning back again and letting Bucky put his arm back around his shoulders. “If you can make sure it’s as discreet, ok. Although, a BDSM club would probably be less controversial than rape fantasies, if anything _does_ get out.”

“As discreet as I possibly can,” Bucky replies with a smile. “Even Natasha will have difficulty discovering our plans.”

That gets a smile out of Steve, too.

\---------------------

The club is not at all what Steve had imagined a BDSM club would be. It’s a cozy-looking brownstone that feels more like a retired poetry professor’s home than a sex club. The room they’re in is brightly lit. They’re sitting on a comfortable sofa having tea and getting the basic newcomers’ package.

And, ok, by strict definition, it’s not _actually_ a sex club. Their guide explains that this particular facility is geared more towards learning, and that explicit sex acts are not permitted on site. He goes on to clarify that sometimes participants will reach orgasm during teaching demonstrations, and that is not something to be ashamed of, but that is not their focus here. They’re here to help people learn more about themselves, about BDSM and what it is and is not, and how to be able to safely indulge in their interests in the privacy of their own homes. 

“I expect most people who come here already know, but I have to say this anyway. Always remember the importance of trust and consent. BDSM is supposed to be an enjoyable time for all, even if that involves consensual sadomasochism,” the guide explains. “To begin, in play, the submissive is in charge. I know that sounds like an oxymoron, but it’s a good way of looking at things. If the submissive feels like things are getting too intense, they use the safeword and the dominant stops. If you are using levels of safewords, for instance, the traffic light system, it might be a request to stop and check in, or a request to stop the play entirely. It is the dominant’s job to take care of their submissive, both during the play and during the aftercare, and not to break the trust. Are you following so far?”

“Yes, I think so,” Steve nods. “Yes,” Bucky replies simply.

“Good. What are you two interested in? An overview or do you have something particular in mind?” the guide continues.

Steve turns to Bucky. Bucky gives him a quick nod.

“Alright. Interrupt at any time if I get something wrong,” Bucky says to Steve. To their guide, he places his hand on his chest for emphasis and continues, “I have _some_ experience, but prefer to defer to the experts when it comes to anything like teaching. He,” he gestures towards Steve, “has no prior experience, but he’s interested in learning. An overview wouldn’t be a bad idea, but we’re thinking more along the lines of D/s.”

“Yeah. That,” Steve says, unsure what he’s expected to say, if anything.

“Sexual or non-sexual play?” the guide asks.

“Sexual,” Steve and Bucky reply in tandem. Steve’s definitely blushing now and Bucky squeezes his hand to reassure him that they’ll be fine.

“Alright. So you understand that we will not be able to have any full demonstrations here, but I believe we can get you to a point where you can take this home with confidence. Sexual dominance and submission is often combined with the other letters and forms of play in BDSM, whether bondage, humiliation, pain play—”

“No pain,” Steve interjects.

“No pain. Understood. And don’t worry, play does not _require_ anything, and knowing your boundaries ahead of time is good. It’s important to talk over what you want before you start. It could be as simple as agreeing to letting your partner order you around for the evening. You and your partner define your rules, your wants, your hard nos. And don’t feel like you _have_ to try anything we talk about here. If something sounds interesting, but once I start going into detail, you decide it’s not for you, then it’s not for you. What else would you like to discuss?”

“Could you tell me a little more about bondage?” Steve asks quietly.

“Of course,” the guide begins. “There are a wide variety of both forms and functions in bondage. Of course, there is bondage that is used primarily to restrain. This could be for non-sexual play such as using the submissive as human furniture, for enforced chastity of the submissive, or sexual play to make the submissive more easily accessible for sex. There is also aesthetic bondage where the appeal is how the ropes look on the submissive, not so much in keeping them restrained. There are many other forms that fall anywhere between those. On a broader scale, there are two main types of bondage: hard and soft. 

“Hard bondage uses physical restraints such as handcuffs or rope or spreader bars—it has nothing to do with the firmness of the material—to bind the submissive. One thing to be aware of with hard bondage is having a way to quickly and safely remove the restraints from the submissive in case of emergency. If the submissive is having a panic attack or other medical event, the dominant is not going to want to take the time to carefully untie all the knots in a rope harness, their first priority is their submissive’s wellbeing. A pair of EMT scissors is useful to keep around to cut ropes or straps. Velcro cuffs don’t allow for the submissive to struggle as strongly as with rope, but they are an easy, quick-release bondage cuff. For lockable restraints such as handcuffs, a spare key should be easily accessible, and if multiple locks are used, it is highly recommended they all be keyed the same.

“Soft bondage utilizes the dominant’s hands and body to restrain the submissive. This form can be far more intimate than bondage with ropes, as it requires physical contact between the dominant and the submissive to keep the submissive restrained. There is also a form of soft bondage called verbal bondage, where the dominant simply orders the submissive to remain in whatever position they have been placed into.”

The guide pauses to allow Steve and Bucky to take this information in and formulate any new questions.

“What about…” Steve starts, trying to figure out a way to word his question politely. He reaches out to take Bucky’s hand to mentally steady himself. “What about acting out, uh, scenarios? Is that a thing?”

“Like roleplay?” The guide asks for confirmation. Steve nods. “Yes, roleplay is quite common in BDSM. Many people see it as an opportunity to safely act out things they’re curious about but wouldn’t normally participate in. For instance, a happily married couple may roleplay a scenario where they pretend to be complete strangers cheating on their respective spouses. This couple might never consider _actually_ stepping out on each other, but by roleplaying it, they can get a taste of the taboo. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, thank you, it does,” Steve replies. Bucky gives him a smile and squeezes his hand.

\------------------------

It takes a couple days, but when Steve finally decides he’s ready to try out a few of the things they’ve learned, Bucky is right there for him. He’s eager to get started, but he waits for Steve to initiate.

“How intense do you want this to be?” Bucky asks as he places a bowl of apple slices, some bottled water, and baby wipes on top of their dresser for easy access when they’re done. “Really light because this is our first time doing this? Or are you looking for something more… forceful?”

Steve inhales, pauses, and exhales with a noisy sigh. He asks, “Does it make sense if I say I don’t want you to hurt me, but also that I want you to _make_ me submit to you? I don’t want to just lie there passively, I want to actively submit to you. I want you to tell me what you want me to do, what you’re going to do to me. I want it to be forceful, I want to understand, to _feel_ that you’re in control. But I don’t want it to be a true rape fantasy where I’d be pretending to be afraid of you and you’d be pretending to want to hurt me.”

“Like, you want me you hold you down and fuck you hard, but in a way where it’s always clear that you’re consenting to it? Is that what you mean?” Bucky asks.

“Yes, like that,” Steve agrees. “And if I find out mid-play that I _don’t_ like something that we’re doing, or if something’s starting to hurt, I’ll safeword. Yellow for ease off and we can talk through what we’re doing, red if I’m uncomfortable to the point of needing to stop entirely.”

“Understood. Condom or no condom tonight?” Bucky asks as he gets the lube out.

“No condom tonight, please,” Steve replies. “The sheets need washing anyway, so we might as well get the most out of this play.”

“Of course,” Bucky says, setting the lube on the bedside table for easy access. He stands a little straighter and tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. “Now, would you like to get started?”

Steve picks up on the slight change in Bucky’s voice and his stomach jumps a little in excitement. It’s a question, he’s allowed to answer in the negative, but Bucky’s tone is firm and it sounds to Steve like he’s getting into ‘character.’

“Yes, Sir, I would like to begin,” Steve replies.

“Oh-ho, that’s how it’s going to be?” Bucky says with a chuckle. “‘Sir,’ huh? I could get used to that. Now how about you get your clothes off and let me get a good look at you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve says again as he immediately moves to unbutton his shirt.

Bucky stands and watches, thumbs still tucked into his pants, as Steve strips down for him. Shirt, undershirt, jeans, socks, and finally underwear all coming off and joining a pile next to the dresser. Steve straightens up, legs slightly spread, arms loosely at his sides. He looks expectantly at Bucky. Bucky gives him a hungry smile and begins to undress slowly, watching as Steve becomes more and more aroused, eyes darkening and cock swelling. Steve reaches down to cup his balls, thumb lightly stroking the shaft of his cock.

Bucky clicks his tongue at Steve and shakes his head. “No touching yourself yet. Get on the bed and lie on your back and wait for me. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Steve says nothing, but Bucky sees his chest rise with a quick inhalation of breath. Steve drops his hands back to his sides and moves to comply.

Bucky finishes undressing, gives his cock a couple ostentatious strokes just to show off, then stalks over to the bed and climbs on. He grabs Steve’s ankles and spreads his legs, sliding between them and kneeling over him, waiting.

“Mmm, you look real good like that,” Bucky says. “You’d look even better with your arms up over your head, showing off your chest. I want you to play with your nipples, get them nice and hard and pink for me, then grab the lube and cross your wrists above your head.”

“Like this, Sir?” Steve asks, raising his hands to his chest, ghosting little circles around his areolas with his first two fingers. When Bucky nods his approval and tells him to continue, he tightens the circles and brings his thumbs in, moaning quietly as he pinches his nipples, stroking and tugging at them until they’re flushed and erect and sensitized. He lets go almost reluctantly, raising his arms. When he gets the lube in his hand, he crosses his wrists and looks at Bucky for his next orders.

Bucky reaches down to tweak one of Steve’s nipples before leaning over him and grabbing his crossed wrists in a firm, metal grip. Steve hears Bucky’s hand whir and feels the fingers lock into place. He gives an experimental struggle, but he’s held tight. He feels his cock twitch excitedly at the realization that unless he uses the safewords, he’s not the one in charge of this encounter. It’s an odd feeling, but he thinks he could enjoy it. This isn’t one of his dreams, this is a partnership, active, growing, and learning from each other. They’re both benefitting from this.

“Alright, give me some lube. Time to get you opened up,” Bucky says, bringing Steve back. He holds his right hand out under the lube bottle Steve’s still holding.

“Of course, Sir. Tell me when,” Steve replies, popping the cap open with his thumbnail and squeezing.

When Bucky has enough, he lets Steve know, rubs his fingers together to get them nice and slicked up and reaches down to lift Steve’s leg and begins massaging at his anus. First one finger in, then two, three, stretching, opening, teasing him. Steve squirms, but Bucky’s grip is still strong.

“Almost ready, darling,” Bucky purrs. He only tends to use pet names when he’s really aroused, which gets Steve even hornier. He feels precome dripping onto his belly, his cock almost painfully hard already.

“Please, Sir,” Steve moans. “Please, I need you.”

“I know you do,” Bucky replies softly. “I’m almost ready, darling. Then I’ll give you what you need. Get the lube ready again.”

Steve nods. When he feels Bucky’s hand under his again, he moves almost on reflex. The soft sounds of Bucky slicking up his cock, then the push and the breach and Steve moans louder as he takes Bucky slowly in. When Steve’s had enough time to adjust to the fullness, Bucky pulls back and thrusts in harder. Steve has to lift his knees and spread his legs wider as Bucky pushes in all the way to the hilt.

“How’s that feel? Good? Enough lube?” Bucky asks, checking in.

“Good, Sir, feels so good, please keep going,” Steve answers, almost begging.

“Good to hear it,” Bucky replies, his voice low and dangerous. “You like it hard, eh? Wanna lay back and take it while I have some fun with you? Want me to make you come so hard you see stars? Want me to fuck you ‘til you scream and then keep going ‘til I’m done? Is that what you want?”

“Yes please, Sir,” Steve says again, his words cut off by a moan as Bucky hits his prostate and adjusts his angle so he keeps hitting it as he thrusts.

Steve squirms again, writhing his torso and twisting his arms, but Bucky’s hold on him remains as strong as ever. He squeezes Bucky with his thighs as Bucky’s hips roll rhythmically, thrusting into him with obscene, wet sounds. His chest heaves as he pants and moans; God, he wants this so much, laying back and letting Bucky take him. Bucky presses himself against Steve’s torso as he sucks kisses against his throat and neck. Steve cries out as he comes.

Bucky slows but does not stop as Steve orgasms, spilling between their bodies. “You’re doing so good, darling. You feel so good,” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear, his words clipped. He’s close, too.

Bucky’s hips stutter and he comes with Steve’s name on his lips and a tender, mumbled declaration of love that breaks character from the role he was playing, but Steve doesn’t mind. Bucky releases Steve’s wrists, lifts himself up, and pulls out gently. He sits on his heels and watches his come dribble down Steve’s ass before he extracts himself from between Steve’s legs.

“You did so good, I’ll be right back,” Bucky says to Steve, giving him a pat on the thigh that turns into a quick caress. Steve gives a happy, sated hum and watches Bucky cross to the dresser for the baby wipes to clean them both up.

Once that’s done, Bucky gets up again to get the snacks and water. Steve sits up slowly, starting to feel a little sore as the heat of the moment wears off. They’re usually not _quite_ this… enthusiastic, and maybe he overestimated his readiness. He finds a more comfortable sitting position and rubs his wrists, slightly bruised where Bucky held them. He enjoyed the experience—a lot—but there’s definitely some things they could improve upon.

Sitting down next to Steve, Bucky sees him rubbing his wrists and reaches out to grab one of Steve’s hands. “Did I hurt you?” he asks quickly, examining the finger-shaped bruising.

“It’s not bad,” Steve replies. I can hardly feel it now, I didn’t feel it at all while we were having sex, and the bruise’ll be gone in half an hour, anyway.”

“How’s the rest of you?” Bucky asks, uncapping a water bottle and handing it to Steve.

Steve takes the water, drinks, and replies. “A little sore, but again, I’ll be back to normal before long.”

“I don’t actually want to hurt you for real, you know. I’ll do better next time,” Bucky promises, putting his arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulling him close. “If you want there to be a next time, of course.”

“I think I do,” Steve replied slowly, leaning back against Bucky’s chest. Bucky hugs Steve tight and feeds him an apple slice. “Yeah, I think I do.”


End file.
